After the Sky People
by 109th Star
Summary: The Sky People have been forced to leave Pandora. What becomes of Jake, Neytiri, and the rest of the Omaticaya afterward? Rated M for lemons that will be appearing in the story.
1. A Time to Mourn

After the Sky People

Chapter 1 - A Time to Mourn

Quick A/N before the story, This story will be formatted as such:

"" Quotes will be used when dialogue is English

[] Brackets will be used when dialogue is in Na'vi

Also, this story will spoil certain parts of the movie. Therefore, if you have not yet seen Avatar, I recommend that you go see the movie before you read this fic.

Thank you.

* * *

Jake made his way to the base of Vitraya Ramunon, the Tree of Souls, Neytiri not far behind him. He had come to pray to Eywa for guidance. The last of the Sky People had just been sent away. The only humans remaining on Pandora was the Avatar Research Team. Norm had expressed a lot of interest in continuing Grace's research and in keeping the school for the Na'vi children open.

However, this was not what Jake had come for. Ever since leaving his human body for his Avatar and his acceptance by Neytiri and Mo'at, he had become the Olo'eyktan, or chief, of the Omaticaya clan. Not exactly a job he wanted, but one he was willing to take on. As he saw it, it was the least he could do to repay the people for having a hand in the destruction of Kelutral, or the Hometree.

"Jake, are you okay?" Neytiri asked with concern as she watched Jake walk towards Vitraya Ramunon's trunk.

"I'll be alright, Neytiri." Jake answered, "It's just that I have a lot on my plate now."

"A lot on your plate?" Neytiri asked, not understanding the euphemism.

"I have a lot to think about." Jake clarified, "I've never been a leader before. I don't know what I'm doing. I was always just following orders before."

"You led us well during the battle with the Sky People. You are a good Olo'eyktan." Neytiri reassured him.

"But, I was just doing what came naturally then. It felt like that was what I was supposed to do." Jake replied.

Neytiri embraced him from behind, clasping her hands over his heart, "You did what you heart told you was right. That is what makes a Olo'eyktan. I told you when we first met, you have a strong heart. Just do what comes naturally."

Jake turned in her embrace to face her, [Thank you, Neytiri]

[You are welcome, my love] Neytiri replied.

Jake broke of contact with Neytiri as he knelt before the Tree of Souls. He gently took one of the pinkish strands of the tree and held it to his queue. His queue stretched out and touched the strand, commencing the start of Tsahaylu, the bond. Jake's eyes widened then closed as he felt the rush of memories of all those who had come in contact with one of the Utral Aymokriyä, a Tree of Voices, or another Tree of Souls. He asked for any help in finding a new home for his people. _My people, never thought I'd ever use a term like that..._

He was overran by the memories Eywa showed him. Memories of various hunters and gatherers of different clans. They all pointed to a young Kelutral far to the south of the Omaticaya's original home. The tree wasn't yet large enough to hold all of the clan, but it grow large enough in the next few decades.

Jake returned to reality as he broke the Tsahaylu with the Tree. He sighed in relief as he now had a course of action.

"What did you find, Jake?" Neytiri asked.

"A new home." Jake replied, "Far to the south there is a young Kelutral, it won't be able to hold all of the clan, but it'll grow large enough to hold our people."

"That is good." Neytiri said, "Eywa has provided for us."

"Yes she has." Jake answered, "However, before we depart, I believe we have a remembrance ceremony to hold. Everything happened so fast that no one has truly had the chance mourn the loss of our home and people."

"Yes, we must commit the bodies of the fallen back to Eywa, so that the cycle will be preserved." Neytiri responded. Together they headed back to Hell's Gate. The Omaticaya had been staying near there after the battle.

* * *

[My people, we have lost much in the last few days.] Jake addressed the gathering of Omaticaya, almost half the clan had been lost between the destruction of Hometree and the final battle with the Sky People, [However, we stand here victorious. Our way of life is now safe. Vitraya Ramunon is safe. So much has happened so fast, that we have barely had time to come to terms with it all. So, we shall now take the time to honor those that have fallen. Take the time to mourn those we have lost. We shall gather at the fallen Kelutral and commit the fallen to Eywa. Afterwards, we will journey to our new home. Eywa has provided us with a new Kelutral in which to live. Hopefully, one day, a new Kelutral will grow on the site of the fallen one and our descendants will return to that place. For now, though, the fallen Kelutral will remain as a monument to those that died defending our world. Go now, my brethren, and gather the fallen so that they may be laid to rest with Eywa.]

The clan nodded their heads solemnly and headed out to take care of the task set before them. Everyone was finally letting the horrible truths of the past few days settle over them. Some of the Omaticaya immediately broke down, only to be consoled by others.

[You did well, Jake] Mo'at said from her position beside him. [It will take some time, but eventually the pain from this time will pass, and our people will move on.]

[I hope so.] Jake replied sadly, [I just wish they all could be here with us. Eytukan, Tsu'Tey, Grace, and so many others.]

[It will be okay, my son.] Mo'at comforted him, [They are with Eywa now.]

[I know...] Jake replied, [But...]

[Jake, come. Norm wishes to speak to you.] Neytiri said as she walked up to mate and her mother.

Jake nodded and followed Neytiri to where Norm was. Not the real Norm, however, Norm was in his Avatar.

"I See you." Norm greeted as Jake and Neytiri drew close.

"I See you, as well." Jake returned, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Jake, what happens when they come back?" Norm asked, "You know they will."

"Yeah, I know." Jake answered, "However, it'll be years before they come back. We will deal with it when it happens. Eywa will provide for us. Right now, we have people to lay to rest and a new home to find."

"Another thing, have you found a new home for the Omaticaya yet?" Norm asked.

"Yes, I went last night to the Tree of Souls. It showed me a young Hometree that we should be able to settle into." Jake replied, "We will be leaving after we've buried our dead."

"I see." Norm said, "Then before you go, you should take this." Norm handed him a small communication relay. "The Avatar team is staying here. We will alert you if anything looks to be coming from Earth. Also, it'll be nice to be able to stay in contact with you."

"Yeah, thanks." Jake replied, "Listen, when we get there I'll activate the relay so you can see where exactly our new Hometree is. You and the team will always be welcome as long as I'm the Olo'eyktan."

"Thanks, Jake." Norm replied.

"No problem." Jake replied, "So what are you all going to be doing now?"

"Well we're going to continue Dr. Augustine's research." Norm replied, "There's still much we don't know about some of the indigenous life. Also the network created by the trees still needs studying. Also, I was wanting to take a deeper look at the process of Tsahaylu. We have much to study."

"I'm sure you'll find the answers you're looking for, Norm." Jake replied, "How are the wounds?"

Norm looked at the patches visible under some of his clothing. "They're healing well. I'm just glad nothing bad happened to my body after I came out of the link." One of the researchers called out for Norm, he looked back to see a woman wearing an exopack.

"Looks like I'm needed." Norm said.

"I'll see you around, Norm." Jake replied.

"Yeah, later." Norm said as he went off to see what the researcher wanted.

"Mo'at was right about them." Jake said chuckling, "You can't fill a cup that is already full. They are still so worried about the whys and hows. On Earth, we'd say they couldn't see the forest for the trees, I don't think that saying ever applied as well as it does now."

Neytiri shared in Jake's mirth. The two of them went to help with the gathering efforts.

* * *

Gathering all of the Na'vi took a good amount of time. After a couple of weeks, even though they weren't sure if all had been found, they continued on with the ceremony anyway. They started at the fallen Hometree, laying the fallen into graves so that their life energy could return to Pandora. Each grave was given a single Atokirina', or seed of the Tree of Souls, so that the dead could rest with Eywa forever. After burying all of the dead, the procession moved to the Tree of Souls, where Mo'at led the clan in a series of prayers and chants to commit the souls of the fallen to Eywa.

After the rituals were over, Jake addressed the people, [Brothers and sisters, we now put a time of great sorrow behind us. Our loved ones who did not survive are now at rest with Eywa. We must press on. As saddening as it is, our Kelutral can no longer hold us. However, Eywa has provided us a new home, a new Kelutral. We must make our way there. The journey shall take a couple of days, but it is one that we can make. Remember always our old home, it will remain as a testament to all that we lost and all that we fought for. We leave early tomorrow, sleep well.]

With his part said he retired for the night alongside his mate. The rest of the Omaticaya went to sleep early as well, for they began a new life the next day.

* * *

A/N

If you are directed to this fic because you have an author alert out on me, do not worry. This is a side project I'm working on out of my love for the movie. Four Man Squads (my Naruto Fanfic) is still my primary project. However, when I finish FMS, I may very well make this my new primary work.

Also, those of you who have read FMS will notice that this chapter is much shorter than the ones I release for FMS. This is due to the fact that I'm not sure how long I will have to work on AtSP each week. Since FMS takes priority over this, I'll be posting any little snippets I write as new chapters.

Also, please do not expect any sort of concrete update schedule with this fic. Like I said, I am only going to be writing on it in my spare time, so it could be anything from a few days to months before I post new chapters. Just please bear with it.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy my second fanfic on this site, for I enjoyed writing it.


	2. A New Home

After the Sky People

Chapter 2 - A New Home

Another A/N before the story commences:

Just as a disclaimer, I do not own Avatar or any of its characters, creatures, or original content. I don't make any money off this work.

There is a lemon in this chapter, the first one I have ever written. So, I would like to know how well I did with it. If it turns out that I can't write lemons, then I'll refrain from writing them again.

For those of you who may not like lemons, the build up to the lemon scene is very obvious, so you can skip it. I will not be putting up any sort of lemon tags as I do not want to detract from the scene or break the suspension of disbelief. If you're worried about not realizing when the lemon is coming, it's the very last scene of the chapter.

Also, you will not miss anything important if you skip the lemon, so don't worry. I won't make you read through something you don't want to for something important to the story.

With that out of the way, on with the show.

* * *

The Omaticaya awoke early the next morning. All the preparations were made, the few possessions they had packed, everyone ready to leave. Hunters took to the sky on their Ikran, looking over the migration from the sky. Jake looked over to Neytiri, she was looking longingly up at the hunters in the sky.

[You will return soon.] Jake comforted her. Neytiri looked at him.

[I miss her so...] Neytiri said in response. She still mourned the loss of Seze, her ikran. The bond between a hunter and her ikran was a powerful one. A bonded ikran was just as close to a hunter as her family. Jake knew this well, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose Tsmukan, his ikran. He had chosen the name, which meant brother in Na'vi, in remembrance of Tom, his deceased brother.

[I know. When we get to our new home, we will head up Iknimaya and get you a new ikran. I know it won't replace Seze, but at least you will fly again.] Jake continued his comforting of his mate.

"Irayo, my Jake." Neytiri said as her spirits lifted slightly, "Let us head to our new home."

Jake smiled as he nodded and lead his people away from the Tree of Souls and towards their new Kelutral.

* * *

The trip, while not necessarily an easy one, passed uneventfully. Jake thanked Eywa for a safe journey while his people began to decide who would stay where. The tree could only hold about 500 of the 700 Omaticaya. It was decided that the elderly, the young and mated pairs would be given importance over the others. This meant the single hunters and young adults would be living outside of the Hometree while it grew. This would probably be the way of the Omaticaya while both they and their new home grew.

Jake looked around at the bustling new village. Several groups were working on several projects. A group of weavers was working on reconstructing the mas'kit navi sa'nok, or the mother loom. Others were working on the fire pits where food could be cooked for the clan. It would take some time, but things were slowly returning to normal, even if the surroundings were different.

Jake took out the communication relay that Norm had given him he sat it on the ground and activated it.

"Norm, this is Jake. You there?" Jake said into the device. He waited for a few moments before a reply came.

"Yeah, Jake, we're here." Norm's voice came back over the device.

"You got our location?" Jake asked.

"Yep, got you." Norm replied, "Now we know where you guys are. How's everything over there.

"Everything is going well. We're working hard at getting settled in." Jake replied.

"That's good." Norm replied, "We're doing well over here, too. Do you need any help?"

"I don't really think so, but, if you and the rest of the team wanna come down to visit, I'm sure no one will object." Jake replied.

"Okay, we'll be there shortly." Norm answered happily.

Jake smiled as he turned the relay off. He heard several people call his name, or one of his titles.

"Jakesully." Jake looked at the face of the woman he recognized as Beyral, a very good hunter. She shared all of the characteristics typical among the Na'vi, but her body is more toned than most of the other Na'vi. She's pretty, though not as beautiful as Neytiri.

"Oel ngati kameie, Beyral." Jake greeted.

"Oel ngati kameie, Olo'eyktan." Beyral returned the greeting, [We go to hunt. It would honor us if you would come.]

Jake mulled it over for a moment. He hadn't been on the hunt for a while, not since the time he and Neytiri got chased by the toruk while he was learning to hunt from the back of a ikran. [I will go with you. Are we taking pa'li or ikran?]

[Pa'li, for the hunting grounds are not far away.] Beyral answered, [We are planning on leaving shortly.]

[Okay, I'll be there. May I bring another?] Jake asked.

Beyral smiled, knowing full well who he wished to bring along on the hunt, [You are Olo'eyktan, Jakesully. You do not have to ask.]

Jake smiled back, "Kiyevame."

"Kiyevame." Beyral returned his goodbye as she turned to leave with the other hunters. Jake took off to find Neytiri and inform her of what he was doing, and ask her if she wanted to go as well.

* * *

Jake still wasn't that comfortable on a pa'li, but at least he didn't fall on his face anymore. Since coming to their new home, the hunters had been constantly scouting out new hunting grounds as well as determining which of the old hunting grounds were within range of the new Hometree.

Now, Jake and Neytiri were tracking a herd of yerik through the forest. Jake was still learning about how to track efficiently from Neytiri. There were still some signs he missed. Things like some lightly disturbed moss or the faint smell of yerik on a tree that the beast had used as a backscratcher.

Soon, the party had tracked the yerik herd to the riverside. Each hunter hid in the bushes and overgrowth of the forest. Making sure not to make a sound to alert the herd. Moving together as though they were linked, all the hunters pulled back on their bows at the same time. In a single swift sound, arrows flew. Yerik fell as the rest of the herd bolted, realizing that they were under attack.

Jake rushed out to where his arrow had fell one of the blue beasts. He drew his knife and said a small prayer for the animal, [Oel ngati kameie, tsmukan. You're body goes to serve the People, but your soul goes to rest with Eywa. Irayo.] Jake then swiftly ended the yerik's life, plunging his knife into it's throat. Jake looked up to see how the other hunters had did. Everyone had hit a yerik. It was a successful hunt.

[Our people will eat well tonight.] Neytiri said as she ended the life of her own target, [Irayo, tsmukan.]

"Yeah." Jake replied, "This was a good hunt." Jake then looked up to the sky. Polyphemus was prominent even in the daytime sky. And the two suns of the Alpha Centauri system blazed over head, however they were starting to sink. It was starting to get late. [We must hurry, it is getting late. They'll be starting dinner soon.]

The other hunters nodded and everyone made haste as they quickly strapped their kills to the backs of their pa'li. They made haste back to Kelutral. They arrived back at their home shortly before the preparations for the feast were to begin. The hunting party dropped off their kills to the Omaticaya who were on cooking duty tonight, a job Jake was familiar with and glad that he didn't ever have to do as Olo'eyktan.

Jake went to be among his people. He liked to be out and around as the Olo'eyktan. He liked the Omaticaya to know that, while he led them, he was no better than they were, he was one of them. He ran into Norm and some of the other members of the Avatar program.

"Hello, Norm." Jake greeted as he saw the scientist.

"Hey, Jake." Norm returned the greeting, "We got in a couple hours ago and heard you had went out on a hunt. How'd it go?"

"Well, that hunt will easily feed the people tonight, and with other hunting parties having success, we have food for a good time to come." Jake said, "How's everything at the compound?"

"Everything is fine." Norm said, "There's enough unobtanium left from all the mining to easily run the systems we need to run for the next 50 or 60 years. The only concern we have is not having enough food. Most of the food on the planet is poisonous to our human bodies. We're working on converting some of the old barracks into a hydroponics bay. We're also seeing if we can grow some sort of edible cross-breed plants in the soil at the base. We have enough rations to last us for the next 12 years easy, so it's not a big worry at the moment."

"There's always another solution." Jake offered.

"I think most of us only want to use that as a last resort. However, I'll make it known that it's an option to the others. There may be some that wish to stay here permanently. I admit the prospect is kind of appealing." Norm answered.

"We'll be willing to try with anyone who wants to become a Na'vi permanently, and we'll be willing to give them a home with the Omaticaya." Jake replied.

"Alright." Norm replied, "We should be heading back now. There's a bunch of experiments that we've left running that need to be checked on. We'd like to stay for dinner, but we really can't."

"Okay." Jake said, "See you guys around."

Norm gathered up the rest of the Avatars he had brought with him. Some had been teaching children English. Others were learning things from the other Omaticaya. Soon, all of the Avatars had loaded up into a Samson and were taking off back towards Hell's gate.

"Toruk Makto!" came the shouts of some of the young ones.

[Let me guess.] Jake looked at the children, [You all want to hear a story]

[Tell us the story of how you tamed the toruk!"] one of the children shouted as the rest nodded and voiced their agreement.

Jake smiled, he had told this story to this same group of kids at least four times before. [There I was in the ruins of the fallen Kelutral. I was in the place that the eye does not see. I figured to myself, that sometimes in your life, everything comes down to one insane move...]

* * *

The Omaticaya people were sitting around the cook fire. Jake loved this. The way the whole clan got together and shared in the meal and blessing of Eywa. These people were so much more in tune with each other than the humans on Earth. It was a combined feast/town meeting. While an Omaticaya could speak to the tribe at almost any time during the day, this was the time where these things were almost always taken care of.

Jake partook of the yerik meat being passed around. As well as several fruits and some fish that came his way. He didn't know how they did it without any sort of spices, but the food was always delicious. The Omaticaya ate and talked jovially, as they usually did. Jake beamed as he watched the people that had adopted him. He looked up to the night sky, Polyphemus still the dominant object in view. He wondered how things were going on Earth. Pandora was his new home, but he had left a few friends and some things behind. He had only been able to bring the barest of necessities on the trip to Pandora. He would do almost anything for some of his old rock music files.

"What are you thinking about, Jake?" Neytiri asked from his side.

"My old world." Jake answered simply.

"Do you miss it?" Neytiri asked.

"Not the place, no. However, I did leave behind some people and some things I would like to see or have again."

* * *

Vahn Windsor unlocked the door to his friends old room. It had been six years since Jake Sully had left to finish what his brother had started.

"I wonder how that old jarhead is doin' out there." Vahn said to himself as he looked at his friends old stuff. The RDA was nice enough to continue the payments on the place for Jake until he came back. Jake had entrusted Vahn with keeping his place in check while he was gone "Twelve more years and he'll be back."

Vahn moved through the tiny apartment. Everyone lived in tiny spaces like these nowadays, unless they were filthy stinking rich. It was a two room apartment, with a kitchen/living area and a bathroom. He went to the small widescreen television on the wall and flipped it on.

"... peace talks between the U.S. and Venezuela have deteriorated. The U.N. is trying to keep things from getting out of hand, but things are not looking good." The female anchor said, "There are also uprisings in Nigeria, Iraq, and Afghanistan. There are reports that the insurgents have support from various countries, including North Korea..."

Vahn shut the TV off. The news nowadays was just depressing. It seemed that everything was coming to a boil. Vahn wondered if Jake was even going to have a planet to come home to in a few years.

Vahn moved to the bathroom and checked himself in the mirror. He had to admit he'd seen better days. His short platinum blond hair was unkempt, and his piercing blue eyes looked dull even to himself. His face was gaunt. He supposed it was where he didn't eat as well as he should, not that he could afford to eat any better.

Vahn sighed as he did one more cursory inspection of the apartment. Satisfied, he cut off the lights and locked the door back as he left.

* * *

The dinner was over and Jake was listening to his people. There were a number of things going on. Jake received reports of where the best hunting grounds were, where the most abundant groves of fruits could be found, and how the people were doing better than ever.

[I have a group of prospective hunters ready to trek Iknimaya.] Beyral said, [With your permission I would like to go tomorrow.]

[I will allow it.] Jake said, [Also, anyone here who may have lost their ikran in the battle with the sky people and wish to get a new one shall go with you.]

Beyral nodded in acceptance. [We shall be leaving at first light, tomorrow.]

After that, Jake and the rest of the Omaticaya enjoyed spending time with each other.

* * *

Jake and Neytiri where walking through the forest together, hand in hand. Neytiri was leading him to a place she had found during their short time at their new home.

"So, are you going to go tomorrow?" Jake asked Neytiri as they trekked through the forest on foot.

"Yes, now hurry." Neytiri said, "They are leaving at first light tomorrow, I'll need to get some sleep."

"Then can't this wait?" Jake asked. However, he picked up the pace as she had instructed.

"Maybe, but I want to show you now." Neytiri said as she pulled him through the bioluminescent forest. Dusk was passing and night was settling on Pandora. The forest was coming to life around them. Jake never could get used to the sight, it was so beautiful. Greens, blues, and purples danced through the jungle. The tree branches they walked on glowed as they came in contact with Jake or Neytiri.

Neytiri finally dragged him to her intended destination. Jake was shocked when he looked around. All around them were pink-purple strands coming from the trees. It was a grove of Utral Aymokriyä. Jake looked around, even though it wasn't the same site, it brought back memories of when he and Neytiri had chosen each other as mates not but a month earlier.

"Neytiri..." Jake said breathlessly as he continued to look around.

"It's just the same as the one where we became one." Neytiri said as she made Tsahaylu with one of the strands of the tree. She let the voices wash over her.

Jake did the same and felt that rush as the he could hear the voices of those who had come before. After letting the experience wash over them for a few moments, they broke the connection to the tree.

"Amazing..." Jake said as the feeling vanished. It was something so surreal to him, he never would have believed something like this could exist.

"My Jake." Neytiri said as she walked over to him, [Do you remember the first night we spent with an Utral Aymokriyä?]

Jake smiled at her. Her face as lit by the soft glow of the strands of the tree. _She's so beautiful... What did I ever do to deserve her?_ [How could I forget? We became one that day.]

Neytiri smiled back at him. A dazzling smile that only she could produce. She grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him in close to her and lifted up her lips to kiss him.

Jake went with it and move his head to return her affections. Their lips parted as their tongues fought each other for dominance in the kiss. Jake wrapped his arms and his tail around her to get as close to her as he could. He broke off the kiss as he moved his lips down Neytiri's long neck, stopping to suck lightly on the pulse point on her shoulder. He was glad that, despite the obvious differences, Human and Na'vi anatomy were similar.

"My Jake..." Neytiri moaned in pleasure as she let him caress her body. She reached back and grabbed her queue. Jake noticed this and reached for his own. They held their queues out to each other and watched as the nerve tendrils reached out and entangled with each other, making them one. Both of they're eyes went wide before closing as they were each overwhelmed by the feelings, thoughts, and sensations of the other.

Jake unwrapped his hands from around Neytiri and slowly began giving Neytiri's left breast attention, cupping and massaging it underneath her necklace. He could feel her pleasure returned to him through the bond. Neytiri dug her fingers into his back as he continued his attentions. She could feel the mix of pleasure and pain that shot from his mind to hers.

Jake knelt down to the soft forest floor, bringing Neytiri with him as he left her neck and returned to kissing her fully. She moaned into his mouth as they each fed off the others pleasure in an endless cycle.

Neytiri knelt above Jake, much like she had that night so long ago before the bulldozers came. She reached down and lovingly grasped Jake's manhood. Immediately she gasped at the wave of pure pleasure that erupted from Jake.

Jake moved her on top of him to where he was positioned at the entrance to her womanhood. Receiving mental permission from Neytiri, he rose up while she dropped down and they became one in the physical sense as well as the mental and spiritual. Jake began slowly moving his hips in tune with Neytiri as she did the same. Each of them savored and enjoyed the feelings of pleasure of the other. The experience was overwhelming for each of them, the raw emotions threatening to overthrow their conscious minds and send them each into the jaws of insanity.

Slowly, Jake pitched forward, gently taking Neytiri with him to lay under him while he picked up the pace. Their tails found each other and entwined, each of them trying to get as close to the other as they could.

As Jake thrust into Neytiri, she rolled them over so she was on top. Jake sat up so he could kiss her and fondle her breasts while they continued to slowly go faster. Neytiri raked her fingers down his chest as their passion intensified. Up the spiral they went, each feeling the other's intense emotion and feeding it back.

Both of them could feel the climax coming, in both themselves and their partner. Jake took a brief second to wonder about that, Tsahaylu almost guaranteed that both you and your partner would climax at the same time. However he didn't have long to think about it as it actually happened, and he could feel the tremors associated with the sensation run their course throughout his body. As soon as the sensation came it was gone. Neytiri laid down on top of him. Both of them exhausted from their session of lovemaking.

"I See you, Neytiri." Jake said lovingly as he ran his fingers through her hair as they broke the bond. The last thoughts they got from the other was feelings of contentedness and deep love.

"My Jake, I See you." Neytiri returned with just as much love in her voice as she cupped the left side of his face with her hand. They closed the space between them and shared a passionate kiss before falling asleep in the grove, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

* * *

A/N

I'm glad that you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Also, I tried to work on my characterization of Jake and Neytiri for those of you that were worried about them being slightly OOC. I hope I succeeded.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2.


	3. Iknimaya

After the Sky People

Chapter 3 - Iknimaya

Jake heard the familiar mechanical whirring of the Psionic Link pod deactivating. He lifted up the lid of his pod in a panic and looked down at his legs. His pale, knobby, broken, useless legs.

"This isn't right." Jake said in a near panic, "I left this body behind."

"What the hell are you talking about, marine?" Jake heard a familiar voice call out from his left. He snapped his head around and looked into the green eyes of Grace.

"No, you're dead." Jake answered, "I watched you die."

Grace stared at him blankly for a moment. "Marine, I think you need a break. Your mind obviously is cracking under the stress of switching between two different bodies. Maybe you should take a week off."

Jake's eyes widened at that. He couldn't sleep for a week and leave Neytiri alone like that, "No, I'm alright. Just a little confused. I can't leave my Avatar for a week."

"Jake, you need to wake up." Grace replied.

"What?" Jake asked confused.

"Wake up!" Grace repeated.

* * *

"Wake up, my Jake." Neytiri said as she gently shook her mate. She knew that, when she had to do this months ago, it was because Jake was with his true body. Now, she knew exactly how deep of a sleeper he was. It seemed she had to spend at least ten minutes every morning waking him up. "Jake! Wake up!"

Jake shot up like a rocket, "I'm up, I'm up." Jake reached a hand to his head, "What a dream…"

"We must hurry, my Jake. It is almost sunrise." Neytiri said.

Jake spared a glance to the sky. Neytiri was right, it was close to sunrise. Beyral was leaving at dawn. They were going to have to hightail it to make it before Beyral left. Jake quickly got to his feet and straightened out the few traditional Na'vi clothes he wore and some of his jewelry that marked his rank in the clan. He looked at Neytiri, and bent down for a quick kiss before smiling and turning towards the general direction of Kelutral, "Let's book it."

"Book it? What do books have to do with anything?" Neytiri asked, but Jake was long gone. She took off after him.

* * *

Vahn crashed at his favorite bar. It was a little rundown joint. The stools were old and creaky. The polish was wearing off the bar, and the pool tables all had gouges in the surface from drunks who thought they could play.

Vahn looked longingly at one of the pool tables. Brought back memories of when Jake and Vahn were making their way through the hellhole that was Venezuela. They'd spend their downtime hustling locals and fellow marines at pool. Vahn was good, but he had to admit Jake had a gift for the game.

"Bastard could hit shots that I'd have never even dreamed of." Vahn muttered to himself.

"Thinking about Jake again, eh?" The barkeep said. He was an older man, his hair was nothing but white. Vahn and Jake had taken more than a few poor fools' money here before Jake had been crippled. "You'd think you were in love with the guy."

"Shut up, Clyde." Vahn replied, "The dude was my best friend." Out of the corner of his eye, Vahn saw a couple of dudes in suits stroll into the bar. They were dressed way too good to be in a dump like this. He kept his attention on them as he continued the conversation with Clyde.

"Yeah, yeah. Only twelve more years, right?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, then that old jarhead will be back here. But I'll be twelve years older than him when he gets back. You don't age in cryo." Vahn replied. The suits had walked right up to where Vahn was sitting.

"Vahn Windsor?" One of the suits asked. He had black hair and brown eyes, and he looked Asian from what Vahn could tell, but he was slightly drunk.

"Who's askin'?" Vahn replied.

In response, the other suit, a tall and bulky redhead with gray eyes, flipped out a business card that had RDA in big bold letters.

"Listen, I'm not interested in being a ground pounder for you fuckers. I've told your recruiter guys that a thousand times now. If I wanted to go to another hellhole, I'd reenlist." Vahn answered.

"We're not here about you taking up a security role." the Asian said.

"Then what the hell do you want?" Vahn asked.

"We want to bring you into the Avatar program." The bigger guy said.

"Do I look like a damn scientist?" Vahn asked.

"No, and that's the point." the Asian replied, "The higher ups are thinking that it might be a good idea to start sending in some more 'normal' people. Your friend Jake was the beginning. After they sent him, everyone began thinking it might be a good idea to send more like him. While most of the team members will be scientists, the project leaders think it'll be good for a change of viewpoints. We want some people that will see things that the scientists might gloss over."

"Why me?" Vahn continued his questions.

"Because you have a previous history with Jake Sully. We have reviewed your files. You two made a very effective team. It was commented on by your superiors throughout your careers in the marines. That's why you are our first choice."

"I'd take them up on their offer, kid." Clyde said, "That just means you'll get to see Jake that much sooner."

"What's this job entail?" Vahn asked.

"There's an extensive training program." the big guy answered, "It's supposed to be five years where you'll learn all about how to control your Avatar body, the language of the natives, and all other pertinent information. However, the bigwigs want this on the fast track, so you'll be crashing through the course in a year."

Vahn looked at the pair of RDA suits for a few moments before coming to his decision, "I'm in. When do I start?"

"Now." the Asian replied, "We have a car waiting outside."

"Damn, you guys move fast. You do know a girl isn't supposed to go home with a guy after the first date, right?" Vahn said as he stood up. He left the money for his drinks on the bar and left with his new RDA pals.

* * *

Jake and Neytiri just barely made it in time. As soon as they had made it home, Neytiri had to hop on a pa'li and depart for Iknimaya. Jake promised her that he would be waiting for her at the rookery, like she had done for him. After they left, Jake wandered around the new home of the Omaticaya. He checked in on the progress of the mas'kit navi sa'nok. From what he could tell, which wasn't much, the new loom was progressing nicely.

"Jakesully." the familiar voice of Mo'at called out from behind Jake as he was watching the weavers work on the loom.

[Oel ngati kameie, Tsahik.] Jake greeted as he turned to address Neytiri's mother, [Do you need me?]

[Oel ngati kameie, Olo'eytkan] Mo'at returned the greeting, [Yes, you are needed. Come.]

Even though he wasn't exactly sure of what was going on, Jake followed Mo'at deeper into the Kelutral. He didn't know exactly what all of the duties of the Olo'eytkan were, and he found out more stuff everyday.

* * *

Neytiri made her way up Iknimaya relatively easily. It was much easier the second time around since she knew what to expect. Soon enough they were coming to the caves that led to the Ikran rookery. Neytiri had to stifle a laugh for the new hunters that were out of breath after the trek. They obviously hadn't been expecting the journey to be as difficult as it was.

[Here we are.] Beyral said as they crossed over the threshold and into the rookery proper. Just as he had promised, Jake was waiting for them at the same place Neytiri had waited on him. [Remember what you've been told about choosing your ikran, and that you must fly with your newly bonded ikran immediately to complete the bond.]

Neytiri looked at her lover, and saw slightly flustered look on his face. She separated from the group as Beyral chose one of the new hunters to go first. "What is wrong, Jake?"

Jake then realized how he must have looked at that moment, "Nothing, I just had some duties to attend to. Duties I wasn't quite ready for."

"What happened?" Neytiri asked.

"I… uh… had to bless some newborns." Jake answered. He had never known that his job would entail being present for childbirth, or immediately after. It was the first time Jake had ever seen a baby being born.

"Is that all?" Neytiri asked.

"Yeah." Jake replied, "I've never seen a birth before so it was a new experience for me."

Neytiri laughed at him for a brief moment, [Better get used to it. It's one of the primary duties of the Olo'eytkan and Tsahik. Something we'll be doing together one day.]

[Neytiri!] Beyral shouted, [You're up!]

Jake gave his mate a quick kiss before whispering his encouragement, [Eywa be with you.]

[Irayo, my Jake. I'll see you shortly. Be ready to fly.] Neytiri answered as she unwrapped her meresh'ti cau'pla, or banshee catcher. She ascended the narrow path into the rookery and Jake watched from nearby as various Ikran ran away from her. She continued to make her way through the area, looking for the one that would challenge her.

After a couple of minutes of meandering through the nest of Ikran, one finally did not run away from Neytiri. It spread its wings in a show of force and roared at Neytiri. In response, Neytiri hissed back at the ikran, accepting its challenge. The ikran was an interesting mix of pink, green, and teal, though mostly pink.

The ikran made a lunge at Neytiri. The nimble Na'vi sidestepped the beast easily and snapped the meresh'ti cau'pla over the ikran's beak and eyes. It was a perfect toss. Now muzzled and blinded, the ikran posed much less of a threat to Neytiri. She quickly threw herself at the flailing beast and wrapped her arms and legs around its head and neck, trying to make tsahaylu. However, the ikran was having none of it and thrashed around wildly, bashing Neytiri and itself against the rocky cliff face of the rookery. Neytiri was hanging on, but Jake could see that she was bleeding.

"Come on, Neytiri! Finish it already!" Jake shouted as he watched on. He wanted nothing more than to rush in and help her, but he couldn't. As per tradition, she had to do this herself.

Neytiri clamped down on the beast's head with her legs, freeing up her arms. She quickly grabbed the ikran's queue and held it close to her own. The nerve endings in each stretched out and connected. The bond was made.

"Ftang." Neytiri commanded, and the Ikran complied and stopped moving. She situated herself into a flying position on the back of the Ikran. Jake took off and hopped onto the back of Tsmukan, ready to share in Neytiri's first flight with her new Ikran. He dove off the side of the cliff and looked over to see Neytiri doing the same. They dived down towards the ocean below and leveled out before hitting the water. Each of them laughed and enjoyed the feeling of flying free.

The two of them and the rest of the new hunters played in the skies for a couple of hours before returning to Kelutral. As soon as they landed in the highest reaches of the tree and dismounted, Jake rushed to Neytiri's side.

"Congratulations, Neytiri. Have a name for her yet?" He asked as Neytiri broke off the connection with her new ikran.

"Tanhi." Neytiri replied, [She looks almost exactly like my sister's ikran before she died. Her ikran was named Moon.]

"Star and Moon, eh." Jake said, "Welcome to the family, Tanhi."

Tanhi responded with an excited squawk before taking off to roost in the upper reaches of the kelutral.

The day was wearing down, and dinner would be ready soon. Jake took his mate by the hand and began to make his way down to the fire pits. [I don't know about you, but I'm starving.]

[Yes, I haven't had anything to eat all day. I had to miss breakfast because of your laziness.] Neytiri replied.

[Hey, sorry for being a deep sleeper.] Jake replied. [We'll just have to make up for the missed meal now.]

Jake and Neytiri quickly descended to partake in the meal to come. Afterwards, the rest of the day passed smoothly and the Omaticaya slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

A/N

WildFredo: I hope this answers a little of your questions on what's going to happen with Vahn. He's going to be playing a large role in the events to come for the Omaticaya.

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this fanfic. I'm also happy that it seems that I can write at least a decent lemon, so they may be appearing again later. It really all just depends on if it feels correct for the characters involved at that point.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 3.


	4. Training

After the Sky People

Chapter 4 - Training

Vahn looked around his new digs. They were quite bland, white sheets on a small bed, white walls, a sink with a small mirror. At least his old crap hole had some style.

"Damn, what did I sign up for…" Vahn cursed as he checked himself in the mirror. At least he was looking healthier now. The RDA couldn't have their drivers kill over from malnutrition.

Vahn was one of the few trainees that was forced to stay on the campus. This was due to his training being accelerated. The corporation wanted to make sure he was studying and training every available minute of ever day.

"Oel ngati kameie…oel ngati kameie… oel ngati kameie." Vahn repeated to his reflection. We was learning the language like he learned things in the Marines, pure repetition. He'd been doing this for three months now and it wasn't getting any easier. As soon as he learned one thing, it was straight to another.

"Fucking snooty-ass scientists. You'd think I was some sort of retarded baby from the way they treat me." Vahn said angrily as grabbed for his toothbrush. Squirting some toothpaste onto the brush, he quickly set to cleaning his teeth. He quickly dressed into his issued uniform. He was due to report at the Psionic Link chamber for simulations in 30 minutes. After that, he had Na'vi culture and language training, then lunch, then flora and fauna lessons, then some PT, dinner, and he got end his day with more simulations. His whole day was planned out, and it was like this every day. It felt like he was back in the Marines.

Vahn quickly strode to the simulation chamber. He entered the room to see his tech, a small raven-haired woman named Rita prepping his pod.

"At least your on time today." Rita said without even looking up.

"Yeah, yeah. Is it ready?" Vahn asked as he strode over to the pod.

"Yes, go ahead and strap in. I'll load up your sim." Rita replied as she moved over to her tech station.

"Alright." Vahn said as he hefted himself into the pod. He had to admit the link pods were rather comfortable, even if they did remind him of a coffin.

Vahn closed the lid and cleared his mind as his mind synced with his virtual Avatar. After a few minutes of waiting, Vahn was staring out into a very realistic simulation of Pandora. He looked down at his now blue appendages.

"When I get to do the real thing, I be this is a hell of a trip." Vahn says as he looks around, "What's first on the agenda, Rita?"

"Just make sure everything is running properly first." Rita's disembodied voice instructed.

Vahn did various stretches and warm-ups to make sure that every part of his virtual Avatar body was responding to his thoughts, "Yeah, seems like I'm good to go."

"Alright, we'll start of easy with an obstacle course." Rita said. As soon as she had said it the jungle in front of Vahn disappeared and turned into a pretty standard obstacle course. Vahn immediately took off into the course. A few minutes later he completed his run through the course.

"Good job, Vahn. You shaved three seconds off your time. You're getting better at adjusting to the new body." Rita complimented.

"Thanks." Vahn replied, "What's next?"

"Let's do some random world events and see what happens." Rita responded and suddenly Vahn was back in the jungle.

"Alright, let's do this." Vahn said as he steeled himself for whatever the program decided to throw at him.

* * *

Seven more months passed. Vahn was two months away from taking his trip. He could speak Na'vi fluently, more or less. He knew everything he needed to know to do his job. But then everything came crashing down.

Vahn stood near the television in the common dining area. He was watching the news with the myriad of drivers-in-training, technicians, and scientists.

"The U.N. has finished receiving a transmission from the Avatar team on Pandora. In the message, the RDA has been revealed to have committed heinous acts against the local humanoid race known as the Na'vi. One of the Avatar team, a former marine named Jake Sully, organized the Na'vi and drove the RDA forces off of the planet after a major battle at a holy site of the Na'vi. This happened after the RDA mercilessly destroyed the home of one of the Na'vi clans while there were still Na'vi inside." The male anchor called out the breaking news. "U.N. officials are now investigating the possible breach of contract. All RDA projects and funds are now frozen, pending the results of the investigation. The prospective impact on the economy could be disastrous…"

"Well shit. The just fucks everything up doesn't it." Vahn commented.

"A very crass way of putting it, but, yes, everything definitely seems to be fucked up." a scientist replied.

Suddenly the PA system kicked on, "All Avatar program personnel please report to the auditorium for a briefing."

"Probably gonna tell us we're all fired." Vahn said dryly. He was so close to getting there.

"It's possible." the scientist answered.

All of the people involved in the program made their way to the auditorium. Everyone took their seats and waited for the inevitable. Eventually, a single man strode out onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"Thanks, everyone for showing up on such short notice. My name's Jay Faris. I'm the U.N. liaison to the RDA. I'm sure a great many of you are worried about your jobs at the moment, and I'm here to tell you not to worry. As per the contract that the RDA has with the U.N., as soon as a prospective breach of contract is suspected and investigated, control of the Avatar program temporarily revolves to the U.N. Depending on the results of the investigation and/or ensuing lawsuit, the U.N. may permanently gain control of the program. You are all to continue business as usual. Everything that has been scheduled is still on schedule, including the launch coming up in two months. For all intents and purposes, I am now your boss. Thank you, you may continue on with your day."

With that, the man departed the stage without answering any questions.

"Seems like I'm still on a fast track to wonderland." Vahn muttered to himself as the suit left and people began to file out of the room. "I just wonder how deep the rabbit hole really goes…"

* * *

The next two months flew by. The training eventually got easier. If there was any doubt that Vahn was going to accomplish his goal of getting ready for the trip, he put those doubts to rest. Now he found himself crawling into a small little cryosleep chamber.

"Good night, Alice." The cryo tech said as Vahn strapped in and bedded down, "Next stop the wonderland known as Pandora."

"Just hurry up and put me…" Vahn never finished his sentence as the tech fulfilled his request. Vahn would wake up nearly 6 years later on the way to Pandora. As long as he didn't suffer the less than 1% chance of dying because of the cryo…

* * *

A/N

Yeah this chapter is a little shorter than the others. The main problem I had here is that I knew where I wanted to start, and I know where I want to go, but I had no idea how to get there. This was what I came up with, probably could be better though.

Anyway, sorry for the Vahn-centric chapter. Jake and Neytiri will be making a comeback in the next chap as I delve into what happens to them over the 7 years between Vahn's start of the training and his arrival on Pandora.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review, that makes me happy.

Also, I now have another Avatar Fanfic up. It's called "Harmony and Dissonance". Do me a favor and read it as well. It may not be everybody's cup of tea, but it's very different than any other Avatar fic I've seen thus far.

Thanks in advance for your reviews and for reading my writing.


	5. Seven Years Part 1

After the Sky People

Chapter 5 - Seven Years Part 1

Jake and Neytiri walked through the young Kelutral that the Omaticaya now called home. Everything was going about as well as could be expected. The mas'kit nivi sa'nok was finished, and Jake had been called down along with Neytiri to look at the completed loom.

[Olo'eyktan, thank you for coming.] one of the weavers said. Jake couldn't exactly place her name with her face, he was still learning them all. However, he noticed that Mo'at wasn't around. The Tsahik was always present for any sort of ritual.

[You said you needed me for something?] Jake asked.

[Yes, now that the mas'kit nivi sa'nok is completed, it is ready to be used. However, it is customary for any new mated pair to craft their first hammock together, by themselves. You and Neytiri did not get the chance to do this before the first Kelutral fell. You would honor us by being the first to use the new mas'kit nivi sa'nok.] the weaver answered.

[We are honored to be the first to use it, Alwey.] Neytiri replied for them.

Alwey nodded and left the couple to their work. Jake looked up at the loom that could easily hold three Na'vi as they climbed and worked the thing. He had never done anything like this before. Weaving wasn't exactly part of Marine basic training.

[It's easy, my Jake.] Neytiri said as though she was reading his mind. Ever since they had mated she had gotten better at that. Of course, he knew that he could do it at times as well. He could always feel a part of her in his mind now. He could always just about guess what she was thinking and how she would act. That was why he pleaded so hard for her to run when they were fighting the Sky People after Seze had died. He could feel it in himself that she was about to launch a suicidal attack. Luckily, Eywa had stepped in just in the nick of time.

[Yeah, they don't look like they'd be hard to make.] Jake replied confidently. He tamed Toruk and drove the Sky People away. How hard could weaving be?

* * *

Hours had passed since Jake and Neytiri had started on the hammock, and finally they were finished.

Jake wiped the sweat from his brow, [That was a lot harder than I expected. You said it would be easy.]

[It would have been, if I didn't have to spend 45 minutes getting you untangled.] Neytiri quipped with a smile on her face.

[Hey, hey. I'm not the only one who messed up. I remember us having to rework a whole section because someone accidentally wove the pattern wrong.] Jake retorted with a chuckle. Neytiri gave him a playful smack on the arm for his troubles. [At least it's done.]

At that time, Alwey returned. She had checked in on them several times throughout the course of making their hammock, often sharing in some laughter when one of the pair had done something wrong in a humorous way. [It seems that you are finished.]

Alwey walked over and looked at the finished product. She looked over every inch of the weave. [Very good considering that this is the first time using mas'kit nivi sa'nok for both of you. I will have some of the women work out the few small errors left. It will be put up and ready for you by tonight.]

[Irayo, Alwey] Neytiri said graciously. The weaver nodded her head and began to get to work weaving something else.

The day was still young and Jake had something else to take care of. [I'm heading to Hell's Gate, Neytiri. I need to talk to Norm and Max about something. You want to come along?]

[I'd like to, my Jake. But, Sa'nok wants me to spend the day with her. She says I still have much to learn before I am ready to be Tsahik.] Neytiri replied.

[Have fun with that.] Jake said as he moved in close to his mate, [I will see you tonight then?]

[Yes, my Jake. Now go, you should come back before dinner.] Neytiri answered. After she said that, Jake swooped in for a kiss. Neytiri quickly returned the kiss. After a few moments of pure bliss, Jake broke off the contact.

[I got to get going, or I won't make it back in time.] Jake told her.

[Kiyevame, my Jake.] Neytiri said.

[Kiyevame, my Neytiri.] Jake responded. With that, Jake left to the middle of Kelutral and ascended to the Ikran rookery.

* * *

"So, what do you want to do Jake?" Norm asked. They were standing in the middle of the main control room looking at a small montage of footage taken from the recent battles. Well, Norm and Max were standing. Jake was kind of squatting, his tall frame not fitting well in the room. The other two were amazed that Jake could even breathe in here. They had always thought that an Earthly atmosphere would be just as toxic to the Na'vi as the Pandoran atmosphere was to humans. Apparently, they were wrong.

"Can we send the footage directly to the world governments along with a report of our side of the conflict." Jake said.

"The superluminal communicator can only send about 3 bits an hour. Your looking at months to send the complete package." Max stated.

"Do it, Max." Jake said. "Surely someone will take our side on this once it gets out on Earth. Maybe that will stop the RDA from sending anyone out here to take the base back by force."

"There is a rather large underground network of anti-RDA, pro-Na'vi supporters on Earth. Mostly organized by former colonists who rotated back. They have a field day if they get a hold of this. Right before we left, I heard a news report about a stolen superluminal communicator and transmitter." Norm said, "I would wager that the resistance guys are the ones who took it. If we send it out to Earth in general, they'll get it too."

"Alright, I'll get to work on sending everything out, then." Max said hitting some keys and starting the upload. "Also, Jake, the next ISV is scheduled to come in about 3 months. What do you want to do about them."

"Access the personnel files and pick out anyone you know you can trust." Jake instructed, "Tell them that those people are allowed to come down along with their Avatars, if they have them. Otherwise, you let a shuttle come down, pick up enough fuel to get the thing back home, then send the ISV on its way back to Earth."

"You're the boss, Jake." Max said as he kept his attention on the screen, "I got some good news on the power front. We have enough unobtanium to keep the matter-antimatter generator going for about 60 years. However since we are no longer producing antimatter, we are going to have to give the ISVs part of our stockpile. We'll actually run out of antimatter in about 20 years if we have to continue supplying the ISVs. However, since we are no longer running the antimatter factory, we've cut our energy needs by roughly 60-70%…"

"Can you get to the point? Skxawng here, remember." Jake interrupted.

"Sorry, long story short, we should easily be able to convert the compound to solar energy. Between the two major stars in the system, and the abundant solar rays bouncing off of Polyphemus's surface at night, we would have nearly limitless energy." Max said, "I've got a couple people working on fabricating some solar panels. Hopefully, we'll be able to get the system started in about a month."

"That is some good news." Jake replied, "How's the food thing coming along?"

"Alright. We haven't gotten any results out of the hydroponics bay yet, but it's still way to early to even think about it producing anything yet. The cross-breeding is going slowly. The geneticists are still trying to find the genes responsible for the production of the toxic chemicals in some of the fruits. Still not to worried about it yet, though, we still have enough food stores to feed us comfortably for at least a decade, even with an influx of new people."

"Speaking of which, I spoke to everyone about your offer Jake. Several are giving it serious consideration. Some others dismissed the idea entirely, I think a few will probably be leaving on the next available ISV. However, you do have one person that wants to go ahead and do it now." Norm said.

"Really? I wasn't expecting any of you to want to do it until you had to. Who's the brave soul?" Jake asked.

"Me." Norm answered simply.

* * *

[So, Normspellman wishes to attempt to pass through the Eye of Eywa?] Mo'at asked.

[Yes. He said he didn't want to return to Earth and that he'd rather transfer to his uniltirantokx than have to keep walking the dream.] Jake replied, [I have already agreed, and he is willing. We only need your permission.]

Mo'at looked at her son-in-law for a brief moment, mulling over her choice, [He does realize that he might not make it through, correct? And that if he doesn't, he will die.]

[He understands. He was there when we tried for Grace. I believe he will make it, though. He's pretty tough for a scientist.] Jake replied.

[I want to talk to him before we try this, Jakesully.] Mo'at said, [I will not attempt it with someone I am sure will not make it. Is this acceptable?]

[Yes, Mo'at.] Jake answered, [I will inform Norm of what to expect and to come here to speak with you.]

* * *

A month later, all of the Omaticaya was gathered around Vitraya Ramunong. Jake, Neytiri, and Mo'at at the center near the base of the tree. Norm, both his human form and his Avatar laid naked at the base of the tree.

"Get ready for a hell of a trip." Jake informed Norm, "It's a pretty bumpy ride." He looked over to his mate though, and then cracked a smile, "Payoff is pretty good when you finish though.

Soon all of the Omaticaya were "plugging in" to the Tree of Souls. Mo'at and Neytiri lead the tribe in a rhythmic chant while Jake watched over Norm's bodies. Jake watched as the green filaments snaked their way over Norm's naked bodies. Norm soon lost consciousness, he was passing through the Eye of Eywa.

Jake kept watch for what seemed like an eternity. Green light was pulsing from the ground in rhythm with the chants. After a few minutes that seemed like days, Jake noticed that Norm's human body had stopped breathing.

[Mo'at.] Jake said. The Omaticaya Tsahik immediately stopped the chant and silenced the people. She began checking on Norm's Avatar, that should now be his new body. However, it wasn't responding.

"Norm!" Jake shouted, "NORM!"

* * *

A/N

Yay, another chapter after what seems like forever and a day. I had the worst case of writer's block I've ever had. Luckily, I managed to break through it, at least for now.

Originally, I had planned on doing the seven years as a sort of montage. A collection of snapshots showing all the most important parts that happened while Vahn was training and in transit. However, I had so many things that I wanted to do and that I felt deserved more than just one or two sentences, that I eventually decided that I was going to split it into parts. Not sure how many parts this little section will end up being, but it looks like a definite that you won't be seeing Vahn again until Chapter 7 at the earliest.

I'm very glad to see the all the positive reviews I'm getting, nice to know you guys like the story. Again, sorry for the long wait between this chapter and the last. With any luck, you won't have to wait as long for the next one.


	6. Seven Years Part 2

After the Sky People

Chapter 6 - Seven Years Part Two

Norm floated in empty space. It was an intriguing experience. It was literally nothing. He wondered if this was what Jake was talking about when he said it would be a wild ride.

"I figured you'd be showing up sooner or later, Norm." A familiar voice called out from the nothingness.

"Dr. Augustine?" Norm asked.

"Yes… and no." the voice answered.

"How can you possibly be and not be Dr. Augustine?" Norm asked.

"I know everything that she knows, for all intents and purposes, I _am_ her. Just like I am every Na'vi that ever lived." came the answer.

"…Eywa?" Norm asked tentatively. Norm knew of the interconnectedness of all the things on Pandora. However, he had just figured that Eywa had been a way for the Na'vi to describe the phenomenon and to give it substance. For Eywa to actually exist…

"That would be correct." Eywa answered, still using Grace Augustine's voice. "I am real, Norm. As hard as it is for you to believe. And, yes I am a construct of the interconnection of the trees. Essentially, I am Pandora's consciousness."

"I… but… how?" Norm was flabbergasted that Eywa seemingly read his mind.

"I have Grace's memories, remember? She also asked many of the same questions when she was here. Also, you are passing through the 'Eye of Eywa', I can read your thoughts." A touch of mirth crossed Eywa's voice, "You scientists are a very odd bunch. You're like children, always asking why and how."

"There's so many questions…" Norm said as he began to go through a mental rundown of everything that would be prevalent to ask the deity of Pandora.

"So many questions, but no time to ask them. You have already stayed too long, Norm. If you stay much longer, you risk never waking up." Eywa instructed. "You must return to your new body, that is what you want, correct?"

Norm started, he almost forgot the reason he had been here, "Yes, I want to make the transfer."

"Then go." Eywa said.

Suddenly, Norm felt like he was being pulled through the darkness, though he couldn't see anything or truly feel anything that definitively told him he was being yanked through the nether.

* * *

"Norm! Damn it, wake up Norm." Jake continued to attempt to will his friend back to life.

"Ma'Jake, there's nothing we can do for him." Neytiri said sadly, "He is with the Great Mother now."

"No, damn it. He's stronger than that, I know he is." Jake denied.

"Ma'Jake…" Neytiri said softly as she laid her hands on Jake's shoulders.

Without warning, Norm's body convulsed and started gulping down air. Subsequently coughing up a storm.

"Norm!" Jake shouted happily. Norm's eyes shot open and he started to move his body in more controlled motions.

"You were right when you said that was one hell of a trip." Norm said as he slowly sat up, "I feel like I just got out of cryosleep."

"We thought you were dead." Jake said, "You were under for way too long."

"Yeah, I talked to Eywa for just a little too long. Sorry to have worried you." Norm replied.

"Worried me, hell. I was about to blow a gasket, man." Jake answered.

Norm let out a small chuckle, "Well, I'm okay, so you can stop worrying."

* * *

Despite making the transfer over to his Avatar body, Norm did not join the clan as Jake had hoped he would.

Norm had undergone the transfer simply because he had no plans on leaving Pandora, and having to undergo the link procedure every time he wanted to go out for samples was a major hassle. Since they had established that the Na'vi could breathe in an Earth atmosphere, Norm's decision had been made easy.

Jake accepted this, but still tried to convince Norm to join the Omaticaya clan at every available opportunity.

Currently, Norm was with a few other Avatars at the Omaticaya Kelutral continuing the education of some of the Na'vi children who wished to learn. The teaching was going well, and Norm wasn't really needed at the moment. Therefore, Norm decided to go out into the nearby forest to collect samples. The stock of some slightly uncommon plants and insects were running low.

Norm quickly grabbed his gear and was out in the forest doing his best to collect what was needed. He managed to find a couple of plant samples, but the insects were elusive. Holding a net, Norm was chasing the Pandora equivalent of a firefly. He stumbled over a root and fell flat on his face.

As he was picking himself up, Norm heard mirthful laughter coming from above him. Looking up, he saw a lone Na'vi woman descending from the trees. She had her bow slung over her shoulder and her hair was done up in a multitude of braids that ended in beads, as per the Na'vi tradition.

[You are very funny, Normspellman.] The huntress said.

Norm noticed that the woman was much more toned than most Na'vi were, meaning she was most likely a full-time hunter. However, he did not recognize her. [Well, at least I'm entertaining, I guess… Forgive me, but who are you, again?]

[My name is Beyral.] the huntress answered, [It not surprising that you don't remember me, we have never talked.]

[But you knew me.] Norm retorted.

[You ay'uniltiranyu stand out too much. Everyone in the clan knows your names.] Beyral answered.

Norm looked down at his clothes and realized that she had a point, [I see.]

[What are you doing out here, anyway?] Beyral asked.

[Collecting samples to study.] Norm said.

[You need a firefly to study?] Beyral asked, confused, [How will it help?]

[We're learning about the bioluminescence on this world.] Norm explained, hoping she could understand, [Also, there's several other things we are trying to figure out.]

[How would understanding why things glow help you? Isn't it enough to know that they do?] Beyral asked.

Norm didn't have an answer that he thought she could understand, [There's many reasons. If we can understand why it happens, then we might be able to recreate it.]

Beyral didn't answer. Norm continued on, [That, and I'm just plain curious as well.]

[Your people are interesting.] Beyral said, [Always so curious, like children.]

Norm cracked a smile, [It's a condition of the human race, we aren't satisfied until we understand everything about everything.]

[Just like children.] Beyral replied, her own smile crossing her lips. She looked around and fixated on a small plant, [Come, I'll help you collect your 'samples'.]

Norm watched as Beyral took a leaf from a nearby tree and dipped it into the plant's bell-shaped flower. After she removed her arm, the leaf was covered in nectar. She laid the leaf on a branch and stepped a few feet away.

Norm watched in awe as fireflies swarmed the nectar-covered leaf. Each, in turn, drawing more. Carefully, Norm collected more than enough insects to last for a long time.

[Irayo, Beyral.] Norm said as he put the specimens away.

[My pleasure, Normspellman.] Beyral responded. She looked up to the sky and noticed the hour was getting late, [You must enjoy a dinner with us. The food should be ready now.]

Norm cast his own gaze to the sky and thought about the invitation for a moment, [I guess I can, there's nothing too pressing back at the lab. So, why not.]

Beyral smiled and lead the scientist back to the new Hometree.

* * *

The next couple of months leading up to the arrival of the next ISV was relatively uneventful. Max and the crew left at Hell's Gate got the solar power stations working, and the base was running completely green.

Norm visited the Omaticaya much more often than usual over those two months as well. Jake noticed that he spent a majority of his time with Beyral. One day, he brought the topic up to Neytiri while they were eating breakfast. Norm was across the fire pit, enjoying a conversation with Beyral.

"Have you noticed how much time Beyral and Norm are spending together?" Jake asked.

"Yes." Neytiri answered, "I know Beyral well, and I believe that she is 'smitten', as you would say."

Jake cracked a smile. Neytiri was slowly getting used to human slang, which made it easier on Jake now that he didn't have to clarify ever other sentence that came out of his mouth.

"Yeah, Norm looks like a love struck puppy too." Jake answered, "I wonder if…"

"It is a possibility." Neytiri picked up on where Jake was going, "However, Beyral is very loyal to the clan, if she was to mate with Norm…"

"He would have to become an Omaticaya hunter." Jake finished for her, "He's already declined joining the clan numerous times, maybe it was a woman's touch that was needed to push him in the right direction."

"We will wait, though." Neytiri said, "We cannot force him, or her, to do anything. We should watch and see how things go."

"You're probably right." Jake agreed as he turned his gaze back to Beyral and Norm, "They do look good together. I wonder why such a brilliant hunter fell for a science geek."

"Who knows why a woman falls in love with a man?" Neytiri mused, "I fell for a skxawng."

Jake nudged his mate with his elbow, "A skxawng that makes you laugh. Not to mention…" He pulled her in for a kiss

"Not in front of the clan, ma'Jake." Neytiri warned him, "Just wait until we are in the hammock tonight."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Jake said happily.

* * *

The ISV came and went without a hitch. The RDA personnel on the ship weren't too happy about arrangements, but Jake and the rest of the Hell's Gate crew really didn't give a damn.

Jake knew that none of the incoming ISVs likely had the ability to retake the compound. They were expecting to come into a friendly controlled base.

Max had a list of people they believed they could trust. Well respected scientists that were the heads of their fields on Earth. Most of them were Avatar drivers, and they unloaded and got settled in relatively quickly. Roughly an equivalent amount of personnel left the base as well, having their fill of Pandora and wishing to go home.

"Everything went off without a hitch, Jake." Max informed the Omaticaya olo'eyktan over the communicator. "New arrivals are settling in and getting briefed on what has happened here over the last year."

"Good, just make sure you keep a close eye on the new people. Let me know if there looks like there's any bad apples." Jake radioed back, "How about the ISV?"

"Still in orbit. It's going to use Pandora's gravity to help it turn around and then it should be gone." Max replied.

"How long?"

"Two days tops. Then it's all back to normal." Max assured him.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks for the update Max." Jake answered.

"Anytime, Jake." Max replied.

"Eywa ngahu."

"Godspeed." Max cut the communicator off.

* * *

A couple of months passed after the arrival and departure of the ISV. Jake had took the time to meet the new arrivals and to inform them of what was expected of them. They had pretty much free reign to collect samples and do all their other science stuff, but they would be watched. He also informed them of the standing offer to convert anyone wishing to stay on Pandora permanently, though he seriously doubted any of them would take him up on the offer so soon.

Jake had just landed in the upper reaches of Hometree, patting Tsmukan on the neck for a job well done. Strapped to the back of the ikran was a few small game kills that Jake had made while out.

No sooner had he dismounted and unloaded a young hunter called out to him.

[Olo'eyktan, come quickly, the Tsahik wishes to speak with you.] the hunter said.

[What's the matter?] Jake asked.

[It's something about Neytiri. I don't know what exactly, she didn't tell me.] the hunter said worriedly.

Jake nearly had a panic attack. His mind swam with what could possibly be wrong with his mate. [Don't stand there, take me to them!]

The hunter jumped nervously then nodded, quickly setting off to where Mo'at and Neytiri waited.

[What's wrong with her?] Jake asked anxiously as he saw his mate and mother-in-law.

[There is nothing wrong with me, ma'Jake.] Neytiri said.

[Then why did you need to see me? What's so important?] Jake asked, glad that Neytiri was in good health.

[Eywa has blessed you, my children.] Mo'at informed him.

[Ma'Jake, I'm pregnant.] Neytiri finally laid the bomb on him.

* * *

A/N

Someone informed me that would be a good idea to include translations of any Na'vi words I use. I concur, not everyone may be familiar with the Na'vi Language.

Ma'(someone's name) - My (person's name), for example ma'Jake translates as my Jake. It's used between mated pairs as a term of endearment.

Kelutral - Hometree

Ay'uniltiranyu - plural form of uniltiranyu

Uniltiranyu - Dream Walker, Avatar driver

Irayo - Thank You

Skxawng - moron

Eywa ngahu - Eywa be with you, good bye

So, I finally got off my lazy ass and finished writing this chapter. I honestly have nothing to say about it other than that I really just lost the will to write for a while. I'm trying now to get back into the swing of writing during a portion of my free time.

Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Irayo for all of the positive reviews that I'm seeing.

Eywa ngahu.


End file.
